bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ignika
Kanohi Ignika jest tajemniczą i potężną Legendarną Maską Życia. Jej celem jest wyssanie Życia z każdego organizmu w Wszechświecie Matoran jako ochronę, gdyby coś poszło nie tak w planie Wielkich Istot. Była poszukiwana przez Piraka, Toa Nuva, Toa Inika i Brutakę na Voya Nui, a póżniej Barraki, Toa Mahri i Hydraxona w Otchłanii. Stworzyła sobie ciało, by pomóc Toa Nuva w Karda Nui, gdzie ostatecznie poświęcił swe nowo odkryte istnienie z woli przebudzenia Mata Nui. Teridax uwięził ducha Mata Nui wewnątrz Igniki, rzucając ich w kosmos, gdzie maska wylądowała na Bara Magna. Historia Maska Życia (Mask of Life, skr. MoLi, aby odróżnić od MoL - Maski Światła) to tajemnicza i potężna maska, poszukiwana przez Piraka, Toa i Brutaka. Miała na zadanie ożywienie Mata Nui ale też była zabezpieczeniem Wielkich Istot jakby we Wszechświecie działo się coś nie tak. Umieszczona była w Komnacie Maski Życia (KMŻ), pod jeziorem lawowym Valmai, dawniej na piedestale, potem na głowie Vezona, następnie w Dole, a następnie używana przez Toa Ignika.Teraz jej posiadaczem jest Mata Nui Pochodzenie: 100.000 lat temu umieściły ją tam dwie Wielkie Istoty. Maska została stworzona, by uleczyć Wielkiego Ducha w razie kłopotów. Została wykuta w piecu i schłodzona w jaskini pełnej lodu. Została ona umieszczona w złotej, opancerzonej zbroi by ją chronić. Jednak jedna z Istot stała się zazdrosna i dotknęła Maski. Maska wyczuła, że to nie było jej przeznaczenie i sprawiła, że wszystko wokół Istoty ożywało. Istotę odizolowano, gdyż popadła w szaleństwo - ożywione przedmioty płaczliwym głosem zaczęły wyrażać swoje potrzeby i żądania. Pilnował jej również Axonn, ale nie z rozkazu, tylko własnej woli, a dawnym strażnikiem był Brutaka. Być może było więcej strażników. W Mahri Nui był to wielki, jadowity węgorz, stworzony gdy Dekar poznawszy moc Maski chciał ją zniszczyć. Węgorz o mało co nie zniszczył całej wioski. Obecnie jest ona w posiadaniu Wielkiego Ducha. Następnie Maska znalazła się pod wodą - kiedy Inika i Piraka walczyli o nią, wyrwała się z rąk Matoro i zniknęła w podwodnej części Voya Nui. Jeśli Toa się nie pośpieszą, Barraki, którzy opanowali podwodne miasto, mogą odkryć moc Maski i użyć jej w niewłaściwym celu! Co gorsza, mutageniczna woda Dołu działa na nią, zżerając ją powoli i niszcząc, więc jeśli szybko nie zostanie stamtąd zabrana, może ulec zniszczeniu... Podczas ostatniej walki w Mahri Nui, Matoro założył Ignikę i użył jej aby ożywić martwego Mata Nui. Jednak przy tym sam stracił życie. Ignika chciała zobaczyć jak to jest być bohaterem i być podziwianym. Więc stworzyła sobie własne ciało. Polega głównie na emocjach. Maska wydaje się być żywa - zgodnie zresztą z elementem jej przypisanym. Może się samoistnie poruszać i myśleć - często też miesza w myślach tych, którzy mogliby być jej strażnikami lub użytkownikami. Ignika będzie podążać do miejsca, gdzie powinna być użyta, prowadząc za sobą Inika. Maska zdaje się mieć własną wolę. Chciała, aby Vezon jej pilnował, co też zrobił. Potrafiła się z nim komunikować telepatycznie, przez co Vezon zawsze wiedział o intruzie. Maska była, a może wciąż jest na swój sposób przeklęta. Niepowołany zostaje przemieniony, gdy ją dotknie, i np. staje się jej strażnikiem. Znane ofiary: * Jedna z Wielkich Istot przez co zaczeła wszystko ożywiać wokoło. * Jeden z Toa z Drużyny Jovana - Maska pochłonęła jego\jej moc, zabijając go\ją. * Protodit który otarł się o Maskę (przemieniony w Protodaxa). * Vezon - przytopiony do stóp Fenrakka, z Maską połączoną ze swą głową. * Kyrehx - wodorosty wokół niej ożyły i chciały udusić. * Dekar - stał się nieśmiertelny i nie może nikogo zranić - zadane rany natychmiast się odtwarzają. Później został zmieniony w nowego Hydraxona. * Pridak - uwolnił wielki strumień światła, i MoLi zwiększyła jego wściekłość i żądzę krwi do maksimum tak że nie może już logicznie myśleć. Obecnie jest w stanie hipnozy Takadoxa. * Nocturn - po tym jak dostał Maskę od Barraki wszystko czego dotknął, natychmiast umierało - jedynie Hydraxon był na to odporny. * Gadunka - wprawdzie nie jest to klątwa, jednak energia życiowa uciekająca z pęknięcia powiększyła ją do ogromnych rozmiarów. * Mantax - gdy ukradł Maskę Życia , tuż przed zniszczeniem przez Hydraxona , dotknęła go klątwa. Potrafi on wysysać energię życiową poprzez dotyk , jak Squidy. *Scrabax Click po dotknięciu igniki może zmieniać się w tarcze. *Metus - po zdradzie Mata Nui złapał go i przyłożył do Igniki, zmieniając go w węża. Przynajmniej raz Kanohi została wyniesiona z komnaty. Dokonała tego drużyna Toa Magnetyzmu, późniejszego Turaga Voya Nui (obecnie nieżyjącego) w czasie Wielkiej Dezorganizacji 80.000 lat przed przybyciem Inika. Choć powróciła do Komnaty, wystarczyło to, aby fani rozpowszechnili plotkę że w KMŻ znajduje się fałszywa MoLi, co zdementował GregF. Przyczynił się też do tego błąd w jednej z informacji - napisane było "infact", co oznacza "fałszywa", zamiast "in fact", czyli "w rzeczywistości". Przykładowe użycie * Główną cechą i mocą Igniki jest moc Życia. Ale Maska Życia posiada jeszcze inne zdolności: **Odbierania Życia ** Maska zmieniła Dekara w duplikację (formę) Hydraxona. Tym samym blaskiem zamieniła Toa Inika w Toa Mahri i zwiększyła gniew Pridaka do tego stopnia, iż przestał logicznie myśleć. ** Maska posiada zdolność zmiany kształtu. ** Ignika utworzyła psychiczną manifestację dla próby Matoro w Mrocznym Przeznaczeniu. ** Ignika zmutowała Gadunkę do dużej wersji w Upadku. ** Maska połączyła się z Vezonem. ** Toa Ignika użył swej mocy i zmienił bieg rozwoju ewolucji Icaraxa. ** Mata Nui używał Igniki do dawania mocy broniom Glatorian. ** Przemieniła Tahu do formy Mata. Formy Igniki Znani Strażnicy * Ignika miała w sobie moc, która jest trudna do kontrolowania. Żeby nie dostała się w niepowołane ręce, Zakon Mata-Nui i Wielkie Istoty umieściły strażników, by strzegli tego potężnego artefaktu: ** Sześciu Protodaxów ** Brutaka (kiedyś) ** Axonn ** Vezon i Fenrakk/Kardas (kiedyś) ** Irnakk - (W komnacie Koszmarów) ** Umbra ** Matoro - (Przeznaczony użytkownik, Strażnik) ** 300-Metrowy Mutant ** Hydraxon ** Mata Nui Toa Ignika Powstanie left|thumb|200 px|Toa Ignika w komiksie "Realm of Fear". left|thumb|200 px|Ignika tworzy swoje ciało. Gdy Matoro założył Maskę Życia poświęcając siebie,a tym samym ocalając Mata Nui, Maska spadła na Bagna Sekretów w Karda Nui. Wtedy maska ożywiła wodorosty i stworzyła swe ciało i pojazd, a potem skierowała się na Karda Nui. Toa Ignika bardzo zależy na tym, aby zostać bohaterem i mieć przyjaciół, lecz jest jednocześnie niewinny i naiwny. Rzadko się odzywa, ponieważ słabo rozumie język mówiony. Jest odważny i nieco nierozważny, jednak przy mocy, którą posiada, może sobie na to pozwolić. Prawdopodobnie śmierć Matoro i powstanie Toa Ignika widział jeden z Makuta przebywających w Karda Nui, Vamprah. * Toa Ignika nie jest prawdziwym Toa; został stworzony przez Ignikę. * Maską Toa Życia jest Kanohi Ignika. To ta maska go stworzyła (może być także częścią Toa Ignika). * Bronią Toa Ignika jest Ostrze Życia, ta broń również została stworzona przez Kanohi Ignika. Oprócz tego posiada Powietrzny Miotacz, nie wiadomo, jak go zdobył. * Transportem Toa jest Skyboard. Ona też została stworzona przez Maskę Życia. * Nie wiadomo jaki charakter posiada Toa Ignika, ale jak potwierdził GregF "zachowuje się jak dobrze pilnowane dziecko". * Ignika nie wie że wysysa energię życiową z otoczenia. * Płeć toa Igniki nie jest wiadoma choć maska uważa ,że jest mężczyzną.(być może by oddać cześć Matoro) Za kulisami * GregF potwierdził, że Maska Życia to fliphead Vezona, ale potwierdził też, że to nie jest oddzielna kolekcja, choć można ją założyć na twarz Bionicle (oprócz Inika). * Kanohi Ignika i Kanohi Vahi są na tym samym poziomie mocy. Np. Vahi może spowalniać i przyśpieszać czas, ale nie umożliwia podróży w czasie. Tak samo MoLi może ożywić kogoś umierającego, albo zabić kogoś ledwo żywego, ale nie przywróci życia martwemu ani nie zabije kogoś w pełni sił. * W komiksie pt. Śmierć bohatera okazało się, że Ignika MOŻE ożywiać, jednak użytkownik poświęca wtedy swoje życie. * Wyszedł jako zestaw w lutym 2008, w formie Toa Ignika. * Ignika stała się srebrna, bo wysysa energię życiową dookoła. Kiedy już nie zostanie nic, stanie się czarna. * 2 Igniki (Vezona) są naramiennikami Maxilosa, lecz nie są one srebrne, mają odcień ciemnoszary lub, jak kto woli, czarnawy. * Jeżeli Toa Ignika zostanie pozbawiony swej Maski, zdezintegruje się. * "Śmierć" Toa Igniki być może spowoduje destrukcję Igniki. * Z przodu maski Igniki jest tajemnicze ciało, bazowane na "Vitruvian Man" Leonarda Da Vinci. * Greg.F potwierdził że kształt na Ignice pokazuje Mata-Nui powracającego do życia. * Kształt ten po raz pierwszy pojawił się już w 2001 roku. Można go znaleźć na teleskopie w Mata Nui Online Game. *Na Wikipedia.pl pojawiła się fałszywa informacja że Toa Ignika to Matoro z założoną MoLi Informacje o zestawie left|thumb|Toa Ignika w formie setu. Pierwsza wersja Igniki była flipheadem Vezona, z 2006.flipheadToa Ignika, wraz z srebrną kanohi Igniką został wydany w 2008 roku wraz z Phantoka, jako duży set. Maska pojawiła się też w żółtej wersji (w formie hełmu) ponownie w drugiej połowie 2009 roku wraz z setem Mata Nui, oraz w złotej wersji, z setem Toa Mata Nui. Cytaty * Brutaka mówi, że chciałby spróbować założyć MoLi. Pamiętaj, mówi, jeśli daje ci ona moc życia, to jednocześnie daje ci moc śmierci... bo jeśli daje ci moc dawania życia, równie dobrze może ci dać moc jego odbierania.... * Legendy mówią, że MoLi została wykuta przez Wielkie Istoty i oddana pod opiekę Mata Nui. Jest tu ukryta, gdzieś w wulkanie. Bezpiecznie czeka na właściciela, dając moc życia i władanie nad duchami zniszczenia. Ale nie na Piraka. (Thok) * Potęga życia i śmierci... wszystko w masce Kanohi... maska będzie moja!. (Zaktan) * Jeśli Piraka nie zostaną powstrzymani... jeśli znajdą maskę przed nami... ich życzeniem będzie... zagłada Mata Nui! (Axonn) * Dzieliliśmy swoje zwycięstwa tak samo, jak porażki. Podzielimy się więc tą maską, póki nie dowiemy się, czy potrafi wszystko to co mówisz (Kalmah) * MoLi miała na celu coś więcej niż tylko wyleczyć Wielkiego Ducha, gdyby zachorował. Nie - Maska była doskonałym rozwiązaniem innego problemu. Wielkie Istoty mogą tworzyć wszechświaty, ale nie mogą być pewni, czy wszystko idzie dobrze. Jeśli nie, gdyby populacja zaczęła wojnę, gdyby nadeszło zło, gdyby cała nadzieja odeszła, Maska zaczęłaby wysysać całą energię życiową z istot i zakończyłaby istnienie wszechświata na dobre.(Teridax) * Boisz się własnego dzieła? -Wielka Istota do Drugiej Istoty w prologu Inferna. * Toa Ignika się narodził! -narrator o Ignice w komiksie Królestwo Strachu. 2009 Linki zewnętrzne *Toa Ignika Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Bionicle Category:Bohaterowie Category:Toa Category:Karda Nui Category:Bionicle Category:Kanohi Category:Phantoka